Perfecto
by Maijo
Summary: Un poco de vida de Remus Lupin y cómo se relaciona con la de Sirius Black. Esto es slash, uno suavecito, pero slash.


Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para **rebeka-black**. Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes, Cariño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfecto. **

Porque Sirius Black se pregunta a qué sabe la luna, es que Remus Lupin desfallece. Porque cada vez que lo mira a los ojos con esa intensidad del fuego tan electrizante, y le pregunta cómo es convertirse en lobo, es que Remus se diluye como mercurio líquido y vale la pena pasar por ese calvario tres noche al mes, sólo porque él le penetra el alma y se saca la coraza de chico rudo y deja ver el lado amable de su personalidad junto a toda su preocupación.

Por eso y porque cuando Sirius lo vio mojado y estornudando el primer día clases, le tendió una toalla y una sonrisa, era que Remus se dejaba caer en el amor eterno que le profesa a Sirius Black. Y porque cuando siente que el hombre lo abandona y ya casi no queda piel, lo última gota de humanidad viene de parte de él, gracias al toque tibio de la mano de Sirius en su pecho y las palabras de consuelo que le susurra. Y no sabe si el ritmo de su corazón se altera por la luna o por la respiración de Black.

Remus Lupin amó a Sirius Black desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Por supuesto que a los 11 años aún no sabía lo que era el amor, pero a los 14 comprendió que los vuelcos que le daba el estómago cada vez que lo miraba, que la sudoración de manos y el calor en la entre pierna al salir de las duchas no eran normales. Y a veces sentía que era un poco incestuoso, porque Sirius más que su amigo, era su hermano. Algo parecido a James, pero sin sueños húmedos en verano.

Y porque eran amigos, es que Remus nunca habría dicho en voz alta lo que siente por él. Porque eran amigos, es que Remus se aguanta y se muerde los labios cada vez que lo ve con alguna chica en algún corredor oscuro. Porque eran amigos, es que muerde la almohada de noche, en vez de sacarle la ropa a mordiscos y colarse en su cama, cuando se masturba. Porque son amigos y Sirius se siente tan jodidamente inalcanzable, es que deja de hacer tantas cosas... Como dormir, como comer, como reír. Y Black lo nota, y lo manifiesta, y pregunta e infiere. Y chincha tanto que dan ganas de golpearlo. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Pero Lupin no lo hace, porque sabe que es incapaz de dañarlo. Porque sabe que con cada golpe, luego querría besarlo, abrazarlo y fallárselo. Y en el fondo, aunque Remus Lupin sea un hombre lobo, y tiene la fuerza para despedazar a cualquiera, es un hombre lobo marica. Que se muere por su mejor amigo.

Remus siempre se cuida mucho. Procura no dormir profundamente por temor a que hablando dormido se delate. Trata de no mirarlo tanto, para que nadie sospeche nada –aunque Lily hace mucho que ya lo descubrió-. No trabaja con él en clases porque en pociones podría rozarlo y sonrojarse. Siempre se acerca a James cuando están solos, porque podría ponerse demasiado nervioso y turbarse. Practica hechizos silenciadores nuevos para que nunca, ni siquiera de por casualidad, llegue a escuchar a Sirius tirándose a alguien, -porque eso duele, han pasado años y aún duele-. Y sobre todo: Nunca se emborracha para que el inconsciente no le juegue alguna mala pasada.

Por eso entra en pánico cuando Sirius llega a su lado con la capa de James bajo el brazo y lo arrastra a Honeydukes a beber cerveza de mantequilla _"Y saber qué coño te pasa, Lunático, ¡Qué me tienes preocupado!". _

Remus trata de no beber, pero Sirius ya apuró una botella y lo incita a tomar _"al menos un trago, Capullo". _De modo que la suerte ha sido echada y no le queda más remedio que beber un sorbo. Un largo sorbo. Y el muy cabrón se asegura que la primera botella quede vacía.

Pasan las horas y Sirius ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas cervezas de mantequilla lleva, pero ahora le apetece whisky de fuego. La malicia le brilla en los ojos y a Remus el corazón se le sale por la boca. Sabe que no puede decirle que no a Sirius y sabe que Sirius nunca se queda con alguna idea en mente. Y teme. Y tiembla. Y quisiera hacerse chiquito y salir huyendo lejos, muy lejos, dónde el calor de Sirius no pueda tocarlo.

Sirius se pone de pie de un salto y le guiña el ojo. Remus no quiere ni preguntar qué hará, sabe que en algún lugar de la bodega de Honeydukes esconde aquello con lo que desea emborracharlo. Porque el prefecto conoce perfectamente las intenciones –nada buenas- de ese pulgoso: Emborracharlo, y si es necesario sacarle a tropezones lo que le ocurre. Y Remus teme. Y Remus Tiembla. Y Remus ruega a Merlín para que Dios lo pille confesado. Porque esa misma noche, se va al infierno.

Así que Remus Lupin bebe. Y bebe. Y bebe. Cuatro botellas de cervezas de mantequilla o 20 sorbos de whisky de fuego ¿qué más da? Y cuando los efectos del alcohol comienzan a notarse, quiere largarse de vuelta al dormitorio de los chicos, pero Black lo ataja del brazo y le impide el paso. Y lo mira a los ojos. _"Dios, esos ojos"_ Y de pronto todo se envuelve en vapor y lo único que siente es calor. Y sabe que tiene que salir de ahí antes que se desmaye o cometa una locura. E insiste en irse, pero Black presiona y no cede. Quiere saber qué ocurre con su amigo y no se irá sin saberlo. De sus propios labios.

Sirius Black, más que oír lo qué tiene que decir Remus, quiere palparlo, vivirlo, quiere joderse porque se está poniendo caliente con su puto mejor amigo _"¡Y no es normal que te vengan los tíos, Sirius!". _Y sin embargo lleva un par de segundos perdido en las iris doradas del joven que está frente suyo. Y no se explica por qué en los últimos meses no puede sacarle los ojos de encima. No recuerda en qué momento lo miró con otros ojos y de pronto todo era más fascinante si provenía de Lupin. Siempre supo que fijarse en el chocolate derretido que descansaba en su labio inferior –el más prominente de ambos-, ya dejaba de ser de amigos y comenzaba a significar otra cosa.

Y Black se cuestiona y se deja llevar. Luego de meses de agonía e indecisión, descubre que lo que quiere es a Remus Lupin. Y comprende que el vacío existencial parece más llevable si está cerca del lago mientras Remus lee a Wilde en voz alta. Y se pregunta qué hacer porque nada es suficiente. Dormir en la cama de al lado, estudiar juntos, hacer travesuras, asaltar la cocina a media noche, tratar de arrancarle una sonrisa, acompañarlo en las transformaciones o regalarle chocolate al día siguiente mientras debe permanecer en la enfermería. Sirius Black quiere más. Necesita, desesperadamente, más. Por eso lo arrastra y lo besa. Con furia, con ímpetu y con garras. Y Remus no sabe qué hacer. De tanto soñar con ello y considerarlo imposible, llegó al punto en que ni siquiera se puso en el hipotético caso de que en realidad sucediera. Pero en sus sueños siempre responde. Y la vida nunca es tan buena para que sucedan ese tipo de cosas, así que debe ser un sueño. Y responde. Y se deja llevar. Y cuando le falta el aire se separa pese a las protestas de Black. Y cae en cuenta que no ha sido un sueño. Cae en cuenta de lo que está haciendo con su mejor amigo y parece increíble. Y Sirius lo mira con ojos brillantes. Y no es necesario decir nada. Con un solo roce basta. Sirius lo estrecha y Remus sabe que es verdad. Sabe que han comenzado una historia que sólo la muerte podría terminar.


End file.
